


Concerning the Regular Miracles - Art By Psi Fiend

by psifiend



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-25 23:12:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16207676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psifiend/pseuds/psifiend
Summary: Mixed media: pen and watercolor. The lineart is intended to appear to be an unbroken line in each work, reflecting the importance of connecting threads in this beautiful story.





	Concerning the Regular Miracles - Art By Psi Fiend

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Concerning the Regular Miracles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16215953) by [jinlinli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinlinli/pseuds/jinlinli). 



> Mixed media: pen and watercolor. The lineart is intended to appear to be an unbroken line in each work, reflecting the importance of connecting threads in this beautiful story.

  


\---

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://psifiend.tumblr.com)


End file.
